Here Comes Forever
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Ratliff is dating Kelly, and Ross is "crushing" on Laura. But little does everyone know its an illusion for the rest of R5, the Austin & Ally cast and their families. What really goes on is just between Ratliff and Ross. Will they end up telling their secret? At the risk of hurting others around them.
1. How It All Started

**I have too many stories out for my liking. I swear down. Haha, but Rosslington is worth it ;) **

**Summery: Ratliff is dating Kelly, and Ross is "crushing" on Laura. But little does everyone know its an illusion for the rest of R5, the Austin & Ally cast and their families. What really goes on is just between Ratliff and Ross. Will they end up telling their secret? At the risk of hurting others around them. **

**Rating: T. **

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. **

**Category: R5/Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Here Comes Forever **

Suitcase down on the floor. Jump onto the couch and don't move for at least.. 3 days.

That's all that Ross wanted to do as soon as he got home. For the past 2 months they have been on their LOUD tour around the U.S.A. Which was their very first national tour. At long last they were able to go home and.. rest. But, unfortunately, they will be going on tour in the UK by the end of the month.

It's not that they hate touring, it's just they need a break. It's May for crying out loud and they're almost half way through the month!

Guess Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Riker and Rocky better make the most of it then before it comes to an end.

Ross guesses the only thing that will be fun about this LOUD tour UK is that he'll be with Ratliff most of the time. Hehe.

Nobody else knows this, but Ratliff and Ross are kinda... Together. Dating. A couple. They have been ever since the beginning of the LOUD tour. Well.. It was kinda a quarter of the way through the tour.

They were in Texas. And they all had the day off before they got to perform for the R5Family here in Texas.

_Rydel had decided to go shopping with her Mom seen as though they hadn't spent any time together lately whilst Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Mark, Garron and Ross had gone out to field which was about 10 minutes away from the Tour Bus to play some football for a while. _

_Ratliff didn't join them because he was feeling ill. Least that's what he told them. Truth be told he wasn't up for football today. Unfortunately Ross didn't believe it one bit. _

_Ross had played football for about an hour, he was beginning to sweat a little bit. So he decided to go back to the tour bus and "rest" whilst Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Mark and Garron continued to play football. Knowing them they'd be there for hours. _

_When Ross got back to the tour bus, he locked the door by accident. Not realizing. _

_But when he was in the tour bus Ratliff wasn't there. "Ratliff?" Ross called. All of a sudden there was movement and then a thud come from the bunk area. Ross looked down to see Ratliff on the floor. "What are you doing..?" Ross asked. "I was asleep," Ratliff said sitting up and looking up at Ross "then you scared me and I freak out.. and well.. You can kinda guess the rest." Ross held out his hands and helped Ratliff up to the floor. _

_"You don't look ill.." Ross said. "That's cause.. I am feeling a whole lot better after that sleep." Ratliff lied. "Liar." "I know." Ratliff sighed. "So why didn't come with us?" Ross asked. "Cause I wasn't in the mood for it." Ratliff said walking past him. "Why didn't you just say?" Ross asked "you could of came and watched." Ratliff shrugged "Cause I wanted some time to myself," Ratliff said "something I haven't gotten since the beginning of the tour. Oh yeah, and since I've been with Kelly."_

_That's not a lie. Ratliff really hasn't gotten any free time when he's been with Kelly. But if he did want some free time all he had to do was say. Ross would of understood. Riker would of. Rydel would of. So would of Rocky. Along with his Mom, Dad and Ryland. "I'd of understood if you wanted some time to yourself," Ross said folding his arms "do you even like Kelly?" _

_"Ye- No.." Ratliff said shaking his head "at first I did. But now.. Eesh." Ross made a little frown "Then why don't you break up with her?" Ross asked. "Because I need her for a cover up." Ratliff blurted out. Ross cocked his head "What?" Ross said shocked "a cover up for what? Do you like someone else!" Ross said sitting next to him on the seat. "N- Yeah.." Ratliff admitted._

_Ross smiled "Who?!" Ross asked. "I can't tell you," Ratliff said "but I can show you." Ross nodded. "Just promise me you won't freak out and run.." Ratliff said. "Sure." Ross said. Ratliff took out his phone before flicking through his pictures and showing a picture of him and this "person". "Ohh.." Ross said looking at the photo "t-t-that's.. Something alright.." _

_The photo was of Ratliff... and Ross. Ratliff.. Liked Ross. Awesome. Ross didn't care. He wasn't gonna judge. Sure.. It'd be a little awkward between them._

_"Can I ask you something?" Ross asked. Ratliff sighed and nodded. "How long for?" Ross asked. "Umm.. I can't remember," Ratliff said "but if I do I'll let you know." Ross nodded. _

_The air between them both then became tense for a couple of minutes. Ratliff was kinda wishing he didn't tell Ross about his true feelings now. Ratliff sighed "I can't believe I told you. It's just made everything awkward now," Ratliff said standing up "tell you what I just won't come anywhere near you whilst we're on this tour." Ratliff said about to walk away. Ross then grabbed Ratliff's hand and pulled him back with force to stop him from walking away. _

_Resulting in Ratliff having to save him self from falling in between Ross's legs/ontop of Ross. Making them only inches apart. Ross could feel Ratliff breath on him. Deciding to close the gap between them both, Ross cupped Ratliff's face and brought his face inches from Ross's before making their lips connect. At first Ratliff didn't have a clue in the slightest about what the heck was going on, but he sunk into the kiss before letting his arms just collapsed where he ended up ontop of Ross. _

_Ross wrapped his arms around Ratliff's neck, and Ratliff moved his down to his waist before they both stood up. Next thing you knew both of their tounges were both battling against eachother for dominance. Needless to say, none of them were winning. Soon both of them then made their way back down the small little corridor until they were in the back room. Which was quite a big room. _

_Once they were in that room, Ratliff had Ross against the door, and Ross made his hand down to the lock on the door and it locked. Before returning his hands to Ratliff's body. Exploring it._

_But then they heard loud knocking on the tour bus door. Ratliff then pulled away to go answer it "No, just leave it." Ross said before bringing Ratliff back to his lips. Ratliff smiled during the kiss. "But what if it's someone trying to get in like Rydel, your mom, Dad, Rocky, Riker, Ryland or Garron." Ratliff said pulling away from the hug. Whilst Ross was just kissing random parts of his face and neck. "I highly doubt it." Ross said before returning to kissing him on the lips._

And that's how Rosslington started.

Yes, Ratliff is still dating Kelly but in all honesty all he is doing is using her for a cover up. He does feel bad for cheating on Kelly with Ross but he can't help the attraction he and Ross had for one another. It's amazing!

This has been going on for a month and a half. Sneaking around trying to see eachother. Although they didn't really have to seen as though they were both boys and everyone knows they are "bestfriends".

Both Ross and Ratliff have cover ups for this whole situation. Ross pretending he either has a crush on Laura or Maia and Ratliff.. just continue to date Kelly.

Ratliff couldn't help but think of himself as a two timing whore. Ross kept on telling him not too though. As long as they keep at how they are, everything should be okay.

Or so they think.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! :D **


	2. The Secret

**REVIEWS: **

**RiauraGleeR5: Here you go! :D  
KidloveAuslly: Haha! Everyone needs Rosslington feels ;)  
isaOMG: Um.. No. That would defeat the whole idea of this Rosslington story. There's no Raura in this story. Deal with it. :) Much love.  
Guest 1: Haha continued! :D  
rikersgf: Hehe.  
Guest 2: Awe thank you! :D **

**Dunno if you noticed, but the reviews that piss me off.. I will just be harsh to you. Cause I really am not in the mood lately :)**

* * *

Ross came downstairs from his bedroom in his house, when he stopped cause of Rydel giggling from the kitchen. He went up the kitchen door and saw her on the laptop looking at something. "What are you giggling at?" Ross asked. "Just looking at some things the fans are talking about," Rydel said smiling "oh god. It is so funny some of the things." "Yeah, like what?" Ross asked going to the laptop and looking.

When he looked he saw posts on shippings the fans made up. _Raura. _Obviously. That's the one Ross hears about the most. _Riaura. _Ross is no expert.. But he's gonna take a wild guess and say that's Riker and Laura.. He doesn't know anyone else in the bad with _Ri _at the beginning of their name. _Rataura. _Ross didn't think the fans would actually ever ship Laura with the guys of R5.. Wow. No wonder Rydel was laughing and giggling. But it was awesome. As Ross thinks. He always thinks this type of thing is awesome.

But he only saw Raura, Riaura and Rataura. What? They ship Laura with Ross, Riker and Ratliff but not Rocky. Oh wait.. Ross spoke too soon. _Rockaura. _"Wow.." Ross said. "I know right?" Rydel said looking at Ross back at the laptop "wait till you see these ones."

Rydel scrolled down. _Rockliff. _"Yeah Rydel, that doesn't surprise me," Ross said "everyone knows that." Rydel looked back at the screen. _Rydellington. _When Rydel saw that, she just blushed like crazy and smiled. Ross noticed. _Wait.. Does Rydel LIKE Ratliff? Uh-oh. _Ross thought. "Ry.. Do you have a crush on Ratliff?" Ross asked, hoping like hell she didn't. Otherwise this could cause some serious damage. "Pfft. No." Rydel lied. "Pfft, denial is not just a river in Egypt Rydel." Ross said. Rydel rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ry, you can tell me." Ross said. "Yeah, but he's with Kelly," Rydel said frowning "but.. You know as long as he's happy! I'm happy." Lets just hope she keeps it that way if she ever finds out about Ross and Ratliff. "T-that's great." Ross said smiling.

The next one. _Rikington. _Ross and Rydel couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Gosh, the idea of Ratliff and Riker together as a couple makes me laugh.." Rydel said. "I know right, same?" Ross said laughing along with her. _Rosslington. _That was the next one. Rydel smiled at that one. Ross's face just stayed straight. "H-how come your not laughing?" Ross asked "you've laughed at Rockliff and Rikington so far.." "I don't know," Rydel said cocking her head "it's just cause you and Ratliff are such good bestfriends. Like really good bestfriends. So close. I wouldn't be surprised if Rosslington actually happened." "Yeah.. That would be funny.." Ross said, like he said in that Austin & Ally episode one time. "But.. if it did happen.. I wouldn't know whether to be mad or happy." Rydel said. "Why?" "Because I've just told you I like Ratliff, your the only one who knows," Rydel said "that's why I'd be super mad. But I'd be happy as long as you and him were happy. My baby bro and.. love."

Ross frowned. The idea of his sister hating him upset him a little bit. "W-would you be more happy or more sad.." Ross asked. "I don't know 50/50.." Rydel said shaking her hand. "W-well.. I gotta go anyway," Ross said "I promised Ratliff I'd go meet up with him." "Okay," Rydel said "don't tell him Ross!" "I won't!" Ross said.

He then left. Well.. That put a damper on Ross's mood for the day.

What else could could Ross find out today that'll bring his mood down even more? Friends keeping secrets from him? He doesn't know.

Knowing his luck, one of his friends his bound to be keeping a secret from him that they don't want Ross to know about.

Laura moaned as he continued to make love to Laura senseless. She wasn't gonna lie. Laura loved this like hell. It was the best thing ever. Something she'd never experienced in her entire life. Now she realized she was missing out so much. But now she's not.

"Laura.." He moaned. Laura moaned his name also.

She doesn't know if Ross caught them both right now, or saw them. Or better yet found out.. She doesn't know if he would be mad or anything. Cause she's pretty sure Ross likes Laura. Or Maia. One of them. Or even both. But she is pretty sure he likes Laura more cause of the way he acts with her.

What would Ross have to think about Laura secretly dating his brother. He'd sure be mad.

Both of them collapsed ontop of one another. Laura ontop of him. "That was.. amazing.." He said wrapping his arms around her. Laura smiled "I know right," Laura said "but.. What's Ross gonna say...?" "Listen Laura, baby," He said pulling her closer to him "if Ross really does like you, then he would of asked you out by now. He's probably just saying it for a cover up for something. I know my baby brother." "True." Laura said. He then kissed the top of Laura's head "Don't worry about it.." He whispered.

They then shut their eyes and made themselves ready to sleep "I love you Laura." He said. "I love you too, Riker." Laura said.

Ross waited outside Ratliff's apartment door for him to answer, but he didn't seem to be answering. Great. The one person in the whole wide world who could possibly make him happier than ever can't even be here for Ross at the moment. Oh well. Ratliff is probably still sleeping.

He then turned on his heal and prepared himself to leave, until he heard the door being unlocked on Ratliff's door. Ross spun back round. "Sorry, I was sleeping.." Ratliff said. Who was in nothing but sweats. "It's okay," Ross said "I probably should of called first to let you know." "No, no, I knew you were coming, I just guess I should of woke up." Ratliff said letting out a little laugh. Ross did also. "Come on." Ratliff said grabbing him by the hand and taking him in the apartment.

Once Ross and Ratliff were in the apartment and the door was shut. Ratliff greeted him to a kiss "What's wrong? You look down." Ratliff said. Ross nodded frowning. He then felt tears form into his eyes, which showed and Ratliff saw. "Baby, what's wrong?" Ratliff asked as he saw the tears in Ross's eyes. A tear escaped and Ross let out a little sob. Ratliff opened his arms and took Ross into them, where Ross just fell into them and began to cry.

Ratliff rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay. What's wrong?" Ratliff asked. "R-rydel.. She's g-gonna.. Hate me.." Ross choked on his tears. "Why would she hate you for?" Ratliff asked. "C-cause s-sh-h-he is." Ross cried. Ratliff brought Ross over to the couch and put his arm around him and Ross lent into his chest and cried. "Ross, tell me." He said. "She said.. She likes you," Ross said "but don't tell her I told you." "What do you mean she likes me?" Ratliff asked. "She loves you Ratliff," Ross said "and we were looking at some things the fans had posted like shipping names. One came up for us two, and she said she wouldn't know to be mad or happy if we ended up dating." "That doesn't mean she's gonna hate you Ross." Ratliff said. "She will! I know she will!" Ross cried out.

Ratliff wrapped both of his arms around Ratliff and kissed him on the top of his head. "Trust me, she won't," Ratliff said "if she does then she's just hurting you. And if she hurts you she, hurts me. If Rydel does like me the way she does, then she wouldn't want me hurt would she?" Ross nodded "I guess so." Ross said. "Don't guess, know. Cause your her baby brother and she could never hate you Ross." Ratliff said.

Ross looked up to Ratliff and smiled "I love you." Ross said. "I love you too." Ratliff replied. They then kissed eachother on the lips.

"Ratliff?" Kelly said knocking on the apartment door.

Oh shit.


	3. The Break Up

Ross and Ratliff looked at eachother. They didn't know what to do. With Ross here and Ratliff shirtless, Kelly will think something is probably going on. Even though there is. But they didn't need her finding out this way, even though nothings happened like that.

Ross looked around the floor, thank the lord there was one of his shirts on the floor. Ross picked it up and shot it at him _Thank you! _Ratliff mouthed. He slipped on the top and went to the door and opened it. "Hey." Ratliff said, greeting her. "Hey, what took you so long to answer the door?" Kelly asked. "Er.. Nothing. I was just in the.. shower." Ratliff lied. "Then why is your hair still dry?" Kelly asked confused. "Cause I'd only just got in." Ratliff said.

Ross needed somewhere to hide. So he got on his hands and knee's and crawled around the apartment until he came to a door, slowly opened it, crawled inside and shut the door before standing up. The bathroom. Great. Ross sighed. He might aswell just stay where he is, it's not like Kelly's gonna come into the bathroom is she?

He just listened in through the door.

"Oh sorry," Kelly apologized "I'll go and come back later. Or wait." "No, no. It's fine. I'll just go in later or when you leave," Ratliff said, letting her in and closing the door "so what are you here today for?" "Is it a crime to visit my amazing boyfriend?" Kelly asked. "I wouldn't say amazing," Ratliff said "and no. Not really." _Cause Ross is here to see me also. _Ratliff thought in his head.

She nodded. "Well I just dropped by to say hi and that," Kelly said "but before I go can I use the bathroom?" "Er.." Ratliff trailed off. He wasn't sure where Ross went. But surely Ross wasn't stupid enough to go hide in the bathroom. "Sure!" Ratliff said.

Kelly then went into the bathroom "Thanks Ratliff."

Panic time. Ross looked around the bathroom. There was no way he was gonna fit in the cabinet. The only other place was the shower. He shrugged before jumping in the shower and pulling the shower curtain shut so when Kelly came in she wouldn't see him.

He heard Kelly come into the bathroom. She was done within a couple of seconds. All of a sudden she let out a little shriek and hit the wall. Next thing Ross knew the shower came on beginning to soak Ross. Ross tried his best not to scream so he put his hands over his mouth. "Turn off!" Kelly said hitting the button. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Even Hotter. Hotter. Cold. Colder. Even colder. Hot. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Once Kelly leaves.. Ross is gonna scream. Thank the lord she hit something cause it switched off. She then left the bathroom.

"I'll see you later Ratliff." Kelly said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving.

Once Ross heard the front door shut, he got out from the shower and walked into the livingroom. Dripping. When Ratliff saw him, he began to laugh "What happened?" Ratliff asked. "Kelly fell into the button that turns on the shower." Ross said. "Were you stood in the shower?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded, which made Ratliff laugh even harder.

"Oh so you think this is funny then?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded. "Then come here!" Ross said going up to him with open arms. Ratliff shook his head "No!" Ratliff said beginning to run.

As Ross continued to chase him around the apartment, Ratliff ran into his room and shut the door. "I give up." Ross said pretending to walk away. Slowly the door opened and that's when Ross dived in ontop of him, causing them to go back onto the bed. "Ahh! Get off me! Your soaking!" Ratliff said trying to push Ross off him. "Nope!" Ross said continuing to stay ontop of him.

Ross was just hung over Ratliff before looking down at him. He then bent down and kissed him on the lips softly. Both of their lips moved in a perfect sync. "You know," Ratliff said pulling away "I feel bad for doing this." "What do you mean?" Ross asked. "It's just, I'm still with Kelly aswell." Ratliff said sitting up, making Ross sit next to him. Ross nodded. "So.. I'm not only just lying. I'm a lying dirty cheater." Ratliff said frowning. "No, your not Ratliff your great." Ross said.

Ratliff sighed "I don't know why.. But I think we should.." Ratliff paused "we should.. We should break up." "Oh.." Ross said with hurt in his voice. "Look, I know I initiated this whole relationship thing," Ratliff said "but now I'm starting to think this was a big mistake." Ross nodded "I get it." Ross said standing up and making his way to the door. "Ross.." Ratliff said. "No no! It's fine, I totally get it.." Ross said as his voice cracked, with sadness. He then left, slamming the door behind him.

Ratliff just sighed before putting his head in his hands. He feels like breaking up with Ross the big mistake. Not dating him. God sake. He's an idiot.

Ross got out of the apartment and just ran home. And when he got home he slammed the door behind him letting a couple of tears fall. The TV was on in the livingroom. People were home. By people Rocky. Ross took a quick glance. He was busy watching TV. So Ross just went upstairs.

When Ross went upstairs, he had to walk past Riker's room to get to his own room. He heard voices and suttle giggling. He then looked in the room seen as though the door was open.

There was Laura and Riker layed on the bed, Riker making Laura laugh and then Riker just kissed Laura. "Unbelievable." Ross said, loud enough for them both to hear. Riker and Laura immediately looked to the doorway. "R-ross.." Riker said. Ross just shook his head before going into his own room slamming the door shut.

Riker got up off the bed and went into Ross's room where he was on his bed, face into the pillow sobbing. "Ross, I'm sorry!" Riker said "I- we - never meant to hurt you! I promise!" Ross just mumbled something. "I know you like Laura, but I'm so sorry!" Riker said. "I DON'T LIKE LAURA LIKE THAT!" Ross screamed at him, crying. Riker was taken back. Wow. Somebody was pretty pissed off since they last went out.

"Well.. What's wrong?" Riker asked walking over to the bed. Ross shook his head. "C'mon Ross, you can tell me. What happened?" Riker asked. "N-nothing.." Ross lied. "Don't lie to me Ross, I know something's wrong, so.. spill.." Riker said.

Ross really didn't wanna tell Riker. He'd freak. Big time. But even maybe Riker might know what to do in this situation. Although the simplest answer would be. Move on. "Have you been dating someone secretly and not telling us?" Riker asked. Was Ross that transparent? "Am I that transparent?" Ross asked sitting up. Still with his face tear stained. ''Dude, you've been smiling like a complete idiot since half way through the tour," Riker said "so it's obvious you and that girl have been dating since then." Ross kinda squinted when he said 'that girl'. "So tell me, whats _her _name and how long have you and _her _been dating?" Riker asked "and why did _she _break up with you today?"

Ross looked at Riker. Better telling Riker sooner rather than lately. "You know me too well.." Ross said. "Oh yes I do." Riker said, in a girlish tone. Ross shook his head. "Well first of all me and _him _have been dating ever since we were in Texas on the LOUD tour. And _he _broke up with me today because _he _is still with _his_ girlfriend." Ross said. Riker was a little taken back. Don't get him wrong he has nothing against gay people, it's just Ross was the last person on his list he'd thought would ever be gay.

Mean look at him.. He's like an ultimate babe magnet.

Riker took a deep breath "T-that's great Ross," Riker said "but just out of curiosity... Who was this _guy_?" Riker asked. Ross sighed "I don't think you wanna know." Ross said. "C'mon, you can't tell me your gay and have been dating a guy for almost 3 months and then not tell me who it was." Riker said. Ross took a deep breath "R-ratliff." Ross stuttered out.

Riker let out a little laugh "Nice on Ross, now tell me who it was." Riker said. Ross just kept on looking at Riker with a serious face and that's when Riker stopped laughing "Wait you were serious?" Riker asked. Ross nodded. "Oh.." Riker said "w-well.. Are you okay?" Ross nodded "Yeah I'm totally fine!" Ross lied. Riker gave him 'the look'. "I'm fine, I promise." Ross lied once more, putting on a forced smile. "Whatever you say baby bro." Riker said standing up from the bed, walking towards the door.

"Riker." Ross said. Riker turned around "Yeah?" "Don't tell anyone.." Ross said. "I won't." Riker said smiling before leaving.

"Laura, I'm gonna go somewhere, but I'll be back later okay?" Riker said. "Oh yeah sure," Laura said standing up "I need to go home anyway otherwise my parents are gonna be worrying." Riker nodded "I'll drop you off on the way." Riker said,

The pair of them made their way down the stairs "So what was wrong with Ross?" Laura asked. "Oh er.. Nothing. Just Ross being Ross," Riker said "he got into a little fight with Ratliff." "Oo. What about?" Laura asked. "Oh er.. Nothing really.." Riker lied "but it's nothing to worry about." "O-kay.." Laura said not so convinced.

How could he do this? How on earth could he? She thought Ratliff was better than this to cheat on her. Especially with another guy.

Kelly was furious. She knew something was going on. Ratliff never takes that long to answer the door. She was now glad she went back into the apartment after 'leaving'. Of all the people he had to cheat with Ross! She thought Ratliff loved _her. _Not Ross. HER.

She had a good mind to expose them both, butshe knew that's not the right thing to do. She should just talk to Ratliff or Ross. But if she talks to them both then she'd end up slapping the shit outta them.

There's only one thing Kelly wants to know right now at this moment.

What should she do with this photo of Ross and Ratliff?


	4. The Visit From Riker & ?

Riker dropped Laura off at home like he said he would and made his way to where he was going.

He knocked on the door and it opened. "Riker?" Ratliff said confused. He then let Riker into the apartment before shutting the door. "What are yo-" Ratliff was then cut off by a punch in the face from Riker. "Oww!" Ratliff cried out in pain. "That is for making my baby bro cry," Riker said shaking his hand as it was in pain "and.. sorry." Ratliff rubbed his face where Riker hit him "That wasn't nice.." Ratliff said before walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

Riker followed him "Sorry," Riker said "but.. You know.. You kinda did hurt my brother so I'm obligated to hurt whoever hurt him.." Ratliff looked at him confused as if he had no clue what on earth he was talking about. "F.Y.I.. Next time you plan on dating Ross, make sure your single and still not dating Kelly." Riker said sitting on the arm of sofa. Ratliff looked up at Riker "Ross told you?" Ratliff asked. Riker nodded.

"Did you honestly think it was a smart idea to date Ross _and _Kelly at the same time?" Riker asked. "Honestly.. now that I think about it.." Ratliff said "no." "Then why did you do it?" Riker asked. "Well.. When it happened I didn't feel anything for her anymore, it kinda just faded," Ratliff began to explain "then that happened with Ross and the only way I could keep my relationship with Ross a secret was if I was still with Kelly and Ross knew that. So I continued to date Kelly aswell. I felt bad about it and that's why I broke up with Ross. I was just gonna break up with Kelly but.. I didn't.. I should of and not Ross. I don't know.. I'm confused."

Riker let out a little laugh "Here's something that'll get you thinking and hopefully give you an answer," Riker said "if you don't feel anything for Kelly anymore.. Then why are you still with her and break-up with Ross? Go with who you actually like instead of who you don't because that'll just make you miserable." Ratliff couldn't argue there. Maybe he should just take Riker's advice. Break-up with Kelly and go back to Ross. Hopefully with no consequences.

Ratliff then stood up "You know what.. I'm gonna take your advice." Ratliff said standing up. "What advice?" Riker asked standing up "I just said something in hope it would get you thinking.. It wasn't advice!" Ratliff shrugged "It got me thinking, isn't that good enough?" Ratliff asked. "Suppose." Riker said.

Ratliff then went to leave, but Riker stopped him. "What are you even gonna do?" Riker asked. "I'm gonna go break-up with Kelly," Ratliff said "and then I'm gonna go see Ross." Riker nodded "Good for you." Riker said. Ratliff smiled at him before leaving his own apartment. He then walked back in "Yeah you better leave too Riker." Ratliff said. "Oh yeah course!" Riker said.

Both of them then left. Riker just went back to Laura's and Ratliff went to go meet up with Kelly.

About an hour later, Ratliff was sat in a small cafe with Kelly and they were just talking. Ratliff not knowing that his and Ross's little secret had been exposed to her. That's why things were feeling so awkward between them.

"Well.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." Kelly said before getting up and going into the bathroom. Ratliff just say there patiently waiting for her to come back when Kelly's phone lite up on the table. Ratliff being Ratliff picked it up and looked, but instead of clicking on why it lite up he accidently clicked on the photo's. "Oops." Ratliff said out loud.

He was about to go off it when he saw something. It was a photo of Ratliff. And Ross. "Oh no.." Ratliff mumbled. What is Kelly even thinking about doing with this photo anyways? Ratliff began to have a little moment of panic, there was only one option left to do. He'd have to delete it incase she decided to do anything stupid with it that would ruin his life or music career. So he did it quickly and put her phone back where it was before she came out of the bathroom.

Ratliff should be safe now hopefully. And well.. If he isn't. Then it was nice having a shameless life. He's not ashamed of that was dating Ross, it's just if it was going to get out to the world.. Ratliff would be the one to say it out not anybody else.

Whilst Ratliff was lost in his thoughts, Kelly came back out of the bathroom and sat back down "So, is there anything you wanna tell me?" Kelly asked. "No.." Ratliff said "nothing." "Oh okay.." Kelly said a little bit hurt.

She was hurt that her own boyfriend wasn't gonna come clean to cheating on her with his bestfriend. That was just low. "Kelly we need to talk." Ratliff said. _Oh look. Maybe he is about to admit and be a man_. Kelly thought. "What about?" Kelly asked, getting her hopes up a little that he was about to admit. "I think we should.. Break up.." Ratliff said. "Oh.." Kelly said "o-okay.." Ratliff frowned. "J-just out of curiosity.. This has nothing to do with anybody else right?" Kelly asked. "N-no.. Of course not.." Ratliff lied.

Kelly sighed and shook her head "Why can't you just admit your cheating on me with Ross?" Kelly asked. "What?" Ratliff asked. "I saw you both in your apartment.." Kelly said "admit it." Ratliff sighed "Okay, I was." Ratliff admitted. "That's all I wanted to hear.." Kelly said half smiling/frowning. "I'm sorry.." Ratliff said. "I hope you and Ross have a very happy time together." Kelly said. "Thanks, but we're not dating anymore.." Ratliff said. "Why's that?" Kelly asked. "Cause I felt bad for two timing so I ended it with him." Ratliff said. "Then why are you breaking up with me then?" Kelly asked. "Because I just don't feel the way I use to about you any more," He admitted "I'm sorry."

Kelly smiled "That's fine," Kelly said "as long as your being honest." Ratliff nodded "I am I promise." Ratliff said. "Do you still like him?" Kelly asked. Ratliff looked at her confused. "Do you still like Ross?" Kelly asked. "I don't know.." Ratliff said. "C'mon Ratliff, you can tell me." Kelly said. "Yeah.. but.. I kinda hurt him," Ratliff said "so I don't see me getting another chance." "Just go, you never know unless you try." Kelly said. "You sure?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah," Kelly said "just cause I'm your ex doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy!"

Ratliff smiled "Thanks." He said before hugging her. "Bye." Ratliff said before leaving the cafe to Ross's. "Bye." Kelly waved.

She got back into L.A. Ever since she heard about Ross maybe having a crush on her, she was going to make sure she could land Ross for definant. It would be perfect. And she doesn't care who she has to step on to get him. She will make sure Ross is her's by the time she is done here.

Then everything will fall into place.

Maia doesn't really care about other people's feelings in this situation.


	5. Rosslington To Raia

Ross wasn't at his house. He was at the Austin & Ally set.

That's what Ryland said to Ratliff anyways. So Ratliff thought he should go fix things down on set in private and just hope nobody would interrupt or catch them if it turns into a make-out session. But.. The way Ross was hurt somehow Ratliff doesn't think that it will. More like an argument. And then.. a punch in the face.

Nah. Ratliff already got that from Riker before. All because he broke Ross's heart. Oh wow. Riker sure is good at the whole over-protective-big-brother-thing. Very.

Ratliff doesn't have any siblings so he doesn't have to do anything like that.

Finally he got to the Austin & Ally set, Laura was stood on the Sonic Boom set, so Ratliff walked over to her "Ross here?" Ratliff asked. "In his dressing room." Laura said. "Thanks." Ratliff smiled before going to walk away.

Before he got chance to walk to Ross's dressing room Laura grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back gently "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Laura asked. "What? No. Why?" Ratliff asked getting defensive incase she knew. "Cause he went out this morning happy as larry and then came back and it was like he'd seen a puppy get run over by a lorry.." Laura said. "Umm.. er... No! I have no idea why he was like that.." Ratliff lied.

Laura frowned "Oh okay.." Laura sighed "I thought you might know.. Seen as though your both bestfriends and your so close." "Right.. Bestfriends.." Ratliff said "not like were anything more. Cause that would be just weird!" Ratliff said nervously and letting out a nervous laugh. Laura cocked her head at him in confusion. "Why would I say that..?" Ratliff asked himself out loud. "I don't know.." Laura said.

Ratliff then walked from Laura and down the corridor to Ross's dressing room.

He took a deep breath before going into the dressing room "Ross?" Ratliff said. Ross turned around from his dressing room table he went to go say something but he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Ross.." Ratliff said shutting the door before walking over to him "please talk to me." "No." Ross said. "Well, you just did.." Ratliff said. Ross just sighed before continuing to just blank out Ratliff. No matter how much he didn't want to. He continued to do it, in hope the pain would go away. But it just wouldn't. "Ross please talk to me.. I miss talking to my bestfriend.." Ratliff said. "I'm not your bestfriend anymore," Ross said "I'm your ex."

Ratliff sighed "Actually Kelly's my ex.." Ratliff said. Ross turned around and looked at him "You broke up with her?" Ross asked smiling subtly. "Yes I did," Ratliff said walking over to him "I broke up with her for you!" Ross smiled fully "Seriously?" Ross asked. "Noo." Ratliff said sarcastically.

Ross then got up off his seat before hugging him. "That's amazing," Ross said "but now I kinda feel bad.. Did you tell her why?" Ross pulled away from the hug. "I didn't have to," Ratliff said "she already knew." Ross's eyes widened "S-she did?" Ross asked "how?" "Well.. We weren't exactly careful in the apartment yesterday," Ratliff said "she came back and saw before.. Never mind." "Before she what?" Ross asked. "Took a photograph.." Ratliff said. "What?! Did you delete it?!" Ross asked. "Yes, now relax man.." Ratliff said.

Ross sighed with relief.

"So.. Does that mean we're back on.. together...?" Ross asked hopefully. "No, I came in here to tell you all this for the crack just to lead you on.." Ratliff said sarcastically. Ross's face straightened. "I was kidding.. Didn't you hear my sarcasm..?" Ratliff asked. "oh.." Ross said. "Just come here.." Ratliff said. Ross cocked his head at him before Ratliff brought him into a gentle soft kiss. Ross kissed back.

There was then a knock at the door. Ross groaned before pulling away from the kiss and opening the door. His eyes widened "Maia!" Ross said surprised. "Rossy!" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Ross then turned so he was facing Ratliff. "Maia.. What are you doing here..?" Ross asked. Maia pulled away from the hug and smiled at him "I heard about your little crush on me from people!" Maia said.

Ratliff's mouth dropped open. Ross shook his head "What.. N-no no.." Ross said shaking his head. "It's okay Ross! You don't have to deny it any longer!" Maia said "because I accept." "Accept what?" Ross asked. "I accept," Maia said "of course I will be your girlfriend Ross." She said before attacking him in a hug again. Ratliff's face dropped even more.

"Erm... er.." Ross trailed off "that would be great... but that's what I said about 2 months ago.." He said pushing Maia away from the hug and looking at Ratliff. "A-and she said yes..." Ratliff said "so it makes it official! You two are.. Raia as the fans call it.." Ross sighed sadly "Look Ratliff I-" "Don't worry about it! I gotta go anyway," Ratliff said "so.. Yeah.." Ratliff then left the dressing room.

Ross turned to Maia "Maia, listen-" Ross was cut off by Maia "I know, your afraid that the Austin & Ally fans aren't gonna react well to this and start giving us both hate," Maia said "but lets not focus on them! Lets just focus on us _finally _being _Raia._" "See about that-" "Shh! Like I said, lets not focus on that.. Lets just be happy together!" she said smiling before leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Ross asked himself out loud after Maia left the room.

* * *

**LOL. Just a little bit of a resemblance of Chapters & Choices seen as though it aired in the UK today x"D**

**PLEASE READ: Can you guys go read MY NEW R5/Austin & Ally story "Saints Row" :D That story is my main priority and means everything to me! :3**


	6. A Big Mess

At this point.. Ross was just still stood there in the same spot in his dressing room, still trying to function what had just happened. He wanted to be with Ratliff.. He was there, kissed him.. and then Maia comes in and starts talking about how Ross apparently loves her and has wanted to be with her for 2 months.

In all honesty, Ross will say that he did say that, but only for a cover up on him and Ratliff and Ratliff should know that. So why is he being all pissy about it? Maybe he forgot. Or maybe he's just hurt at the fact Maia's just basically ruined their chances of ever being together. Nope. He's just hurting.

Laura then came into the dressing room "Hey Ross," Laura said "where's Maia? She was here a minute ago." "I'm dating her.." Ross said. "Aww! I am so happy for you both!" Laura said smiling in a happy tone. "No, no.. You don't get it," Ross said "maybe if you were Riker, you would get it.. Maia came in assuming I have a crush on her and supposedly love her, came in and then just came in and said we were dating. Just like that. Then ruined things for me and-" Ross stopped himself. "You and who?" Laura asked. "Just someone that I like," Ross said " no need to worry." Ross walked back to his chair and sat on it.

Laura walked over infront of Ross and placed her hands on her hips "Ross Shor Lynch, you tell me this instant this girl you are crushing on who you are keeping from your bestfriend." Laura said in a demanding tone. Ross looked at her "You kept your relationship with my brother a secret.." Ross said. "That was different," Laura said sitting on the edge of the table "I had a risk of hurting you. This won't affect me." Ross nodded in agreement.

"So tell me!" Laura said putting her hands on his. "I can't," Ross said "only Riker knows. That's cause he's my older brother and he kinda forced it out of me after I caught you both together." "Alright, I get it," Laura said raising her hands in defense and standing up "you don't trust me with your secrets. That's fine." "Laura-" "No," Laura cut him off "I've kept your secrets before, don't understand why you don't trust me with this one." She made her way to the floor.

"Ratliff." Ross said.

Laura turned around from the door and looked at Ross "What about Ra-" She stopped herself when she realized. Ratliff was here before asking whereabouts Ross was. Then she saw him leaving about 5 minutes later, like someone had told him a family member died or something. He looked crushed. "Ohh.." Laura said finally getting it "w-why didn't you tell me before?" She walked over to him and sat by him. "Cause I wasn't sure how you would react otherwise I'd of told you straight away!" Ross said. "Ross, you know me, I'm not a judgmental person. I wouldn't of judged and laughed before saying 'oh haha your gay, that's so disgusting' I would've been supportive! But if you want me to be a judgmental person about this then I will!" Laura said, raising her voice in annoyance of how Ross thinks Laura would judge.

I mean c'mon. Laura Marano. She's a nice person and never judged anyone in her life about being gay, straight, bi-sexual or lesbian. So why start now? Especially since one of her bestest friends in the whole world has become a gay person.

Ross shook his head "No, of course I don't want you to be a judgmental person," Ross said "I just want you to be there for me.. Cause.. I have a feeling that when this gets out some people are gonna turn their backs on me." Laura smiled and hugged Ross "I will always be there for you Ross, no matter what." She said. Ross half smiled even though Laura couldn't see "Thanks Laura." He said tightening the hug.

Sure Ratliff was beyond pissed that Maia came in and said that. Sure Ratliff knows that Ross used saying that he liked Maia as a cover up for their relationship, but that didn't give Maia the right to waltz into their life's from Australia and instantly say that she and Ross were dating. Oh hell no. _Not in my book. _Ratliff thought.

He didn't know what to do at that point. Maybe walking out on Ross in the dressing room was the wrong thing to do. Maybe he should turn back around and go back and apologize for being a jerk. But no. Ratliff stayed outside the studio and saw Maia leaving with the biggest happiest smile on her face. Ratliff asked about her and Ross and she replied with that she and him are happily dating now.

All Ratliff wanted to do right there and then was push her infront of an on coming lorry.

Oh look at that, Ratliff's jealousy is already taking over.

How lovely.

What to do now? Should Ratliff get his own back? Of course not. No he shouldn't. That would be low. But good. Yeah, Ratliff should totally get his own back. But he can't use Kelly, because she'll know that he's just using her and that wouldn't be good. Although she could go along with it.

But no. Not Kelly.

This is going to be a tough one...

"Ratliff!" Someone called from behind him. Ratliff turned around "Rydel." Ratliff said. He walked up to her slowly "What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked. "I was just coming to talk to you," Rydel said "we need to talk." "Sure, what about?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel took Ratliff's hand and brought him over to the nearest bench. "I was talking to Ross this morning," Rydel said "and.. He kinda made me realize I need to tell you something." Ratliff nodded. "I-" "Like me." Ratliff finished off. "Wait.. You knew?!" Rydel asked. "It wasn't hard to figure out," Ratliff said "plus.. Ross kinda told me." "Oh I'm gonna kill him!" Rydel said. "No, don't. He let it slip." Ratliff lied. "Oh.."

She sighed "So I'm taking it your freaked out now.." Rydel said frowning. Ratliff then thought for a moment. "No, not at all." Ratliff said. That made Rydel smile a little "So.. what do you have to say to it?" Rydel asked. "I have to say this." Ratliff said.

He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away "Does that answer your question?" Ratliff asked. Rydel nodded her head smiling happily before both of them hugged.

Riker sighed.

He truly thought Ratliff and Ross were gonna get back together... But nope. Looks like Ratliff's gone and got Rydel instead.

Ross is gonna go insane.


	7. The Threat Against Laura

Riker came in and slammed the door behind him hard, causing the house to shake a little. The frustration he had right now with Ratliff.

At first, Riker thought Ratliff was actually going to stick to his word and go fix things with Ross and get back together with him. Not go find Rydel, stick his tongue down her throat and start dating her. This was now a total mess and it was all Ratliff's fault.

By the time this all comes to an end, somebody is going to get seriously hurt and it's not going to be Ratliff. That's what pisses him off the most. Riker doesn't see why he shouldn't go find Ratliff right now and beat the seven shades out of him and tell Rydel the truth. Even though it could hurt her, and her hatred for Ross will come out, even though she doesn't have a hatred for Ross. That could all soon come out.

"Someone's angry." Rocky said.

Riker looked over to Rocky who was stood at the door frame of the door. He rolled his eyes at Rocky before proceeding down to the kitchen.

"Not now Rocky, I really am not in the mood." Riker said going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Care to share why?" Rocky asked following in exactly Riker's footsteps.

"Not really," Riker said "but even if I did... Somebody in this house would hate me for telling you."

"Why?" Rocky asked "I can keep a secret."

Riker sighed. That was true. Rocky could keep secrets and he was good at it. But knowing Rocky, if Riker told him about Ross and Ratliff, then no doubt Rocky would go ask Ross about it, Ross would ask where Rocky got it from, Rocky would tell and then Ross would have a go at Riker for telling Rocky. Then Riker would end up telling Ross why he done this.

Causing Ross to be hurt even more than he already is.

"I know," Riker said rubbing his face with his hands "it's just this time it's personal to somebody else. Otherwise, I'd tell you."

"Can you at least tell me who it is that it is about?" Rocky asked leaning over the table a little.

Riker shook his head.

Rocky sighed and stood up "Least I know where I stand in this family." Rocky left the kitchen and went into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Riker sighed before putting his head in his arms on the table. 'Just great' Riker thought.

'Thank you Ellington Ratliff for making this one big mess' Riker thought.

Laura was beyond pissed. And it's not like Laura to be pissed. She was mainly pissed at the fact Maia thinks she can just waltz in on Ross's life and assume they are both dating. Then ruin things for Ross and Ratliff.

Sure Maia doesn't know about Ross and Ratliff. But still! It doesn't give her the right.

Laura has the right mind to go find Maia right now and beat her till she's numb. But Laura doesn't want to get into trouble with the press and Disney. Because that won't look good and then they'll make fake stories out of it, which will probably lead to Ross and Ratliff's relationship exposed. Except... They aren't together anymore because of Maia – the skank – Mitchell. That's Laura's new name for her.

To think, when Laura first met Maia she thought she was a nice caring person. Not some evil bint. Apparently she was wrong.

"Hey Laura." A voice said from behind her.

A voice with an accent. A very familiar accent. An Australian accent.

Maia.

"What?" Laura asked, as she turned around glaring at her folding her arms.

"You okay?" Maia asked "you seem... Annoyed."

"Can you blame me?"

"I don't know why you're annoyed, so I don't know."

"How could you waltz in on Ross's life and just demand you both are dating when he is clearly in love with someone else! Not you!" Laura busted out angrily.

Maia lent back as Laura snapped.

But what does Laura mean by 'clearly-Ross-is-in-love-with-someone-else-not-you ?' Maia thought. Then it clicked to her.

Laura must be in love with Ross, like all them 'Raura' shippers so think. When clearly it's 'Raia' not 'Raura'. Now it was Maia's turn to be pissed. There was no way in hell Maia was going to let this bitch, Laura, take Ross away from her. No way in hell.

"Listen Laura," Maia said smiling sweetly.

Soon the sweet smile disappeared, Maia grabbed Laura by the arms before throwing her against the wall pinning her against it where she dug her nails into Laura's skin on her arms.

"You may think that Ross loves you, but trust me sweet heart he doesn't!" Maia said angry.

Laura winced in pain as Maia's nails dug into her skin.

"I didn't say he was in love with me!" Laura snapped back, but in pain.

"No but you're thinking it," Maia said "let me tell you. If you dare try to come in the way of me and him, then let me tell you something sweetie you will regret it for the rest of your life because I will make you suffer and that's a promise."

Laura couldn't help but laugh at Maia's stupid threat. This bitch is crazy.

"Bitch please," Laura said rolling her eyes "if Ross breaks up with you it'll be because you and he are not dating! It'll be because you're a psychotic bitch and he loves somebody else! Dearly."

Something inside Maia snapped. She brought Laura off the wall before slamming her onto it hard by her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Maia dug her nails into Laura's arms harder. This time drawing blood.

"No Ross loves me;" Maia said "he always has since day one when we met! Got it! Not anybody else! Me!"

Laura lent her head back "You need help..." Laura said "but I suggest you get your stupid ass back on the next plane back to Australia and not come back!"

"Do you want to suffer Laura?"

"You couldn't make a feather suffer." Laura laughed bitterly.

A thought then came to Maia's mind. She was going to make Laura suffer. Badly. So much she'd regret it and then keep her distance from Ross forever and leave him alone.

"Your right Laura," Maia said cocking her head and releasing her grip from Laura "I couldn't. Just go, I don't want to see you."

"Dido." Laura said.

Laura then pushed passed Maia making her way back to the Austin & Ally studio.

As she made her way back to the Austin & Ally studio, Laura rubbed her arms from where Maia had dug her nails in. There was finger marks starting to form as bruises and there was blood dripping down her arms.

'Damn that bitch has got sharp nails...' Laura thought.

Before Laura could walk any further... She stopped in her footsteps as she saw Rydel and Ratliff on the other side of the road.

Holding hands.

Laughing.

Then Rydel leaned over and kissed him on the lips before smiling, waving at him and then walking away into the opposite direction.

'Damn... Everyone's moving on fast today!' Laura thought.

Ratliff looked over and saw Laura on the other side of the road looking at him shocked. As if she saw something she shouldn't of.

So he strolled over to her.

"Hey Laura what's—"

Before Ratliff got a chance to finish off his sentence, he felt a harsh sting go through his face. Laura slapped him.

"Ow!" Ratliff cried out in pain.

"How dare you be dating Rydel!" Laura screeched.

"Sorry, since when did you get to decide who I date?" Ratliff asked, taking his hand from his face.

"Since this morning you were madly in love with Ross and now you've moved onto his sister," Laura said "you're basically using Rydel to get over Ross! How could you?! Don't give me any reason. I know it doesn't take 5 hours to move on from someone. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"How do you know that I don't have feelings for Rydel?" Ratliff asked. Making it clear, but not on purpose, that he doesn't.

"'Cause you can't move on in 5 hours from someone who you supposedly loved for 2 months whilst on tour with them!" Laura yelled.

"Don't shout it out then!" Ratliff yelled back.

"I swear to god Ratliff, you better end it with Rydel."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell her you're using her to get over Ross," Laura threatened "just because Maia came in and assumed/demanded that she and Ross is now an item."

Wow. Talk about bitch-mode.

Is Maia contagious or something? Because ever since Maia dug her nails into Laura's arms and broke the skin, Laura's been feeling weird. Probably because of Ratliff being a jerk to her best friend! Ross.

"You wouldn't dare you don't have it in you." Ratliff said.

'Why am I having day ja vu?' Laura thought to herself and asked.

"I don't," Laura said "but try me. Besides, everyone knows I don't lie about this type of things."

Ratliff rolled his eyes.

"Ratliff, end it with Rydel," Laura said "tells her the truth and goes apologize to Ross for being a jerk."

"And if I don't?" Ratliff asked.

"Then I'll tell Rydel myself."

Ratliff sighed. Maybe Laura is right. He should end things with Rydel and go fix things with Ross. 'Cause in about 2 weeks time him, Ross, Rydel, Riker and Rocky are going to be going to England for a tour soon. By the sounds of the plan Ross and Ratliff are supposed to be sharing a room. If he doesn't fix things with him, damn it is going to be so awkward.

Ratliff nodded "I will, I'll go do it." He said.

"Good." Laura smiled with satisfaction.

Ratliff then followed Rydel in the direction she walked in.

Well... That's a side of Laura that's she's never shown before. And for the first time, the outcome was good!


	8. The Last Breath

**So er... My story followers who aren't reviewing... FUCKING REVIEW. I am sick you guys NOT reviewing but following the story. It's not gonna fucking hurt to tell me your opinion is it? How about this to get you guys to review... I'm gonna leave it till tomorrow night. And if I see you haven't reviewed... I'll block you? Okay? Deal? GOOD.**

* * *

Ratliff decided to take on Laura's advice and go end things with Rydel. There was no point in being in a relationship with her if all he is going to do is use her. But it's not the breaking up part he's mainly afraid of; it's her reaction as to why he's breaking up with her. Who knows what Rydel is going to say when Ratliff says 'I'm sorry Rydel I'm breaking up with you because I was using you to try get your little brother's attention that I am madly in love with.' Yeah Ratliff would sure love so see Rydel's reaction to that.

Not.

Something inside Ratliff is telling him this isn't going to end well at all... But it's Rydel. She's the most kind, sweet, accepting girl Ratliff has ever known. She's bound to understand, even though Ratliff knows that Rydel really does care for him and that's what's making him feel even worse about this situation. Why is Ratliff's love life one big mess?

He got to the door of Rydel's house, just as he was about to answer it Rydel opened the door and she smiled sweetly when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Rydel asked leaning against the door "I was just about to go pick up Ross from set."

Just great Rydel is going to pick up the one person who this subject is going to be about. How could this be even worse?

"Um... We need to talk..." Ratliff said.

"Sure, come with me to pick up Ross an-"

"No," Ratliff cut Rydel off "we need to talk now before you pick Ross up."

Rydel cocked her head in confusion before stepping outside the door and shutting it, where then she walked over to the little swing chair outside the house and Ratliff sat by her.

"I don't... love you Rydel..." Ratliff said.

"W-what?" Rydel asked as her face just broke out in sadness.

"I know this is hard to hear," Ratliff said "but please understand. I was hurt and confused when I agreed to go out with you, I didn't know what I was thinking when I'm clearly in love with somebody else. But... I'll always love you like a sister Ry."

Rydel half smiled "I guess that's better than not loving me at all," Rydel sighed "but... I guess we're okay." Ratliff smiled and both of them hugged "now... If you don't mind me asking... Who is this person you love?"

Ratliff was kind of hoping Rydel wouldn't ask this question, even though she was probably bound to find out sooner or later if Ross and Ratliff ever got back together and they were exposed to the public, That is the one way Ratliff doesn't want Rydel to find out. Through somebody else.

He took a deep breath "Don't be mad..." Ratliff said "me and... Ross... has had this thing going on since half way through the LOUD tour and it's been complicated. We almost patched things up today... But then Maia came in and ruined it. So then I left Ross on his own with Maia when he tried to talk to me and then... You were outside."

Ratliff could tell by the look on Rydel's face she was not impressed in the slightest. She looked like she could pounce on Ratliff and beat the living shit out of him for being in love with Ross. So he braced himself for any slap/punch impact that was about to come.

Rydel placed her hand on Ratliff's shoulder gently "Ratliff-"

Before Rydel got chance to finish off her sentence, Ratliff cried out in pain as Rydel touched his shoulder. She threw him a confused look, which then made Ratliff realize Rydel didn't hit him hard... And she wasn't going to. She was just processing through her head.

Man did he feel like an idiot.

"Sorry, continue." Ratliff said.

"I'm not gonna lie," Rydel said "I'm angry. But I'm not that angry that I hate you and Ross because Ross is my baby brother, you're my best friend. We're all in the same band so we all have to see each other and interact with one another don't we?"

Ratliff smiled and nodded "Yeah," Ratliff said "Thanks Ry. You're the best." He then hugged her. He can't believe he ever thought that Rydel would be mad on this subject.

Rydel hugged back and just rolled her eyes at Ratliff. Not in a playful way more of a 'what-an-idiot' kind of way. Of course she is mad. She is fuming! All she wants to do is rip Ratliff's head off and feed to some rabbi infected dog as well as Ross. Ross. Don't even get her started on Ross. It's true what she thinks about him, he gets everything he wants and this time he has just got the guy that Rydel has dreamed of being with ever since they met at that dance studio.

She then put on a fake happy smile as she felt Ratliff pulling away from the hug.

"Anyway, I'll let you go get Ross," Ratliff said standing up "oh! Before I forget, don't tell Ross I told you!"

"I won't." Rydel said.

Ratliff smiled before going off.

"Because he won't even have the chance to know." Rydel finished off as Ratliff disappeared.

This plan was going to fix everything with Ross once and for all.

Ross waited for about 30 minutes and Rydel never showed up once at all. Which was confusing? Rydel always picks up Ross no matter what. Why hasn't she this time? What's changed in the past 24 hours?

Ross just shrugged. 'She must have forgotten' Ross thought. He then decided to just walk home on him own with nobody.

One thing he was more concerned about was the Maia thing; he had to find a way to let her down gently otherwise god knows what she'll do. She could be capable of anything. But Ross doubts Maia would ever be an evil twisted bitch,

At least he hopes he's right.

Within 20 minutes he got home and it appeared everyone was gone and out. Riker was no doubt with Laura. Rocky he wouldn't know same with Ryland and his Mom and Dad. He walked into the kitchen where he found Rydel.

"Hey," Ross said sitting down "did you forget to pick me up or something?"

"Yes," Rydel lied "sorry. I fell asleep and I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"That's cool."

Rydel then sighed before putting out a drink in front of Ross. It was cloudy. Ross looked at Rydel confused.

"I figured you could use a drink from all the work today..." Rydel said smiling.

"Thanks." Ross said taking the drink. He began to take a sip of it.

"So tell me, Ross, how are you and Ratliff doing?" Rydel asked, the smile wiped from her face.

Ross spat out his drink "E-excuse me?" Ross asked "who told you?"

"Ratliff of course," Rydel said "yeah, he decided to tell me as he was breaking up with me."

"Wait... He asked you out?" Ross asked surprised.

"Yeah," Rydel said "now I know why you didn't laugh at the shipping names fans had been making up for you and Ratliff. At first I couldn't understand. You laughed at Rockliff, Rikington, Rydellington, Riaura, Rataura and Rockaura. Then it came to 'Rosslington' and I couldn't understand _why _you didn't laugh," Rydel said getting all serious and upset "but today all the pieces fitted together."

Ross sighed and put his head in his hands "I'm sorry Ry."

Rydel decided she had to be nice now otherwise her plan wouldn't work "No I am," Rydel lied "I'm sorry for lashing out. As long as you are both happy I'm happy." She lied, forcing on a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks..." Ross said.

Rydel then pushed the drink towards Ross "Go on, you didn't even manage to get the drink down your throat before I spoke." She said.

Ross smiled before drinking from the cup. Once he took a big gulp he placed it back on the table. After a couple of seconds he coughed as he felt his throat tightening. All of a sudden he found himself choking; he looked to Rydel who was grinning evilly. He shook his head. Rydel couldn't have just poisoned him.

"And if you know me any better Ross," Rydel said standing up "you'd know I don't forgive that quick." She then left the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face.

Ross began to try gasp for air as he felt his airways starting to close up. He knew something was wrong with the drink as soon as he saw that it was cloudy. Drinks are never cloudy. He tried to shout for help but nothing came out. Instead he fell out of his chair onto the floor where he looked to the ceiling holding onto his throat.

He was trying to breathe as best as he could until his throat felt swollen and the size of a basketball where he just gave up and let go. Then all of a sudden Ross just stopped breathing and he was flopping around on the floor like a fish trying to get air. It was paining him. That was until he managed to take a breath.

But unfortunately it was his last one that he would ever take.


	9. Not Feelings Right

**For the idea I have of this story... Your mouths are going to drop and you are all gonna smack me so hard :D Especially you rosslynchdramaseeker/Keely/Lov3R5er.**

**Lets just say Satan strikes again! :D**

* * *

Ratliff came bursting through the hospital doors and he ran down to where he saw Riker sat down outside the room Ross was obviously in. "What happened?" Ratliff asked.

"I came home and he was on the floor dead!" Riker said running his hands through his hair.

"D-did the doctor's revive him?" Ratliff asked concerned. Hoping like fuck the Doctor's did revive him, other wise some how Ratliff will never forgive himself.

"Yeah," Riker sighed "just in time."

"Did he do it himself?"

"It's Ross," Riker reminded Ratliff "he'd never kill himself..." Riker said as he sat himself down on the seats.

Ratliff sighed also as he took a seat next to Riker. He put his head in his hands to think his hardest who in their sick mind who would try to do this to Ross. Who? Of course. Rydel. But Rydel would never do that, she told Ratliff that she was absolutely fine with it. Although, she did look angry... Though... Rydel would never try and attempt to kill her baby brother cause of his choice of love.

If she did... Then Ratliff will _never ever _talk to her again. Well.. He will. But he'll never forgive her for this. Neither will Ross. In fact, Ratliff knows Ross will _never _in his lifetime forgive her. Cause when Ross falls out with people he has pretty good reasons too, and when he doesn't forgive them it's _always _a good reason. And this is a pretty good reason to if Rydel HAS done this. If Ross doesn't then Ratliff doesn't know where Ross's head will be at.

Sure Rydel is his older sister and therefore he can't stay mad at her forever, but if Rydel was Ratliff's sister he wouldn't even bother with her anymore.

"How's your relationship with Rydel going then?" Riker asked. Ratliff looked at Riker weirdly. "That's right," Riker said "I know about you two. Your messing her about Ratliff. I don't like it."

"I'm not dating her anymore Riker, honest," Ratliff said "it didn't feel right... So I ended it."

"Good," Riker said "so now your going to be with Ross?"

"I haven't eve fixed things with him yet," Ratliff said. He sighed. "Don't get me wrong here Riker, but I love Ross. I really do... But... Something is telling me I shouldn't ask him to date me."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked confused.

"Gut feeling," Ratliff said "something doesn't feel right about it."

"Probably nerves."

"Maybe."

If only Ratliff knew how much that feeling was correct. The next 2 hours were about to change everything in Ross and Ratliff's lives forever.

* * *

**Short. I know. BUT. I have reasons:**

**1. I'm lazy.**

**2. I needed this for the build up to the HUGE thing you won't see coming ;) It shall shock you all :3 **


	10. Epilogue

**Sorry guys :( I just couldn't bring myself to continue this story anymore :L Well I could... it's just I got to a certain stage where I ran out of ideas :/ So this is the epilogue But I PROMISE if I do get ideas for this story I WILL come back, delete the epilogue and start from where I left off! :) Okay? I promise! :D**

* * *

Hours after Ratliff had gotten down to the hospital Riker and Ratliff waited until they were joined by Ross's parents, Rydel, Ryland and Rocky. None of them were aware of that Rydel had done it. It took until the next day for Ross to eventually wake up, and when people questioned him about what had happened. He either turned around and said _I don't know _or just flat out tried to avoid the subject.

It wasn't until weeks later, after Ross was released from the hospital, that everyone found out about what Rydel had done. Everyone was furious with her. Especially Riker and Ratliff. Ratliff refused to come anywhere near the Lynch house if Rydel was there and Riker refused to speak to Rydel and live under the same roof as her. So he done what most 21 year-old's do. He moved out into his own apartment that he sometimes shared with Laura.

It took a little while for Ross and Ratliff to finally patch things up, and because of what happened to Ross they had to cancel the Paris and UK tour. But after Ross and Ratliff patched things up and became a couple again they kept things low and didn't tell a soul. The only people that knew were themselves, Riker and Laura. Laura only knew because she was there at Riker's apartment when Ross was telling Riker about it. But Ross knew Laura isn't one to go about and gossip.

Of course Maia was furious that Ross had ended things because he didn't love her and that his heart belonged to someone else and if he continued to date Maia it wouldn't be fair on her. So of course, Maia thought it had something to do with Laura. Maia went on a rage with her car, where she ended up running Laura over. Unfortunately for Laura she was walking by a slope when this happened, so she ended up over Maia's car, down the slope and into the lake.

After Laura never came back to Riker's or home in 7 hours, they called the police and a search went out for Laura. Nobody found her until 3 days after. Dead.

With Laura gone and dead they had to either cancel Austin & Ally or find a new Ally. Ross, Raini and Calum figured the show ratings would go down if they had to find a new Ally. The three of them then decided to film one last episode of Austin & Ally together, without Laura, and then just end it there. Of course fans weren't exactly happy the show had to be cancelled and that Laura died. They were all devastated.

Nobody ever found out how Laura died. Until Rocky was taking a walk near the hill where Laura was found. He saw something shiny on the floor, he bent down to pick it up. It was a necklace with _Laura _on it. It had Laura's blood on it. So he kept the necklace to himself, only to find later that night Maia was with Ross trying to show her support. Rocky looked at the front of Maia's car where he saw blood. Laura's blood.

Maia was then taken down by the police and thrown in jail.

Just as Ross and Ratliff were ready to tell their families about their relationship together they stopped as soon as they found out Ross's parents, Mark and Stormie, had something they needed to tell Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland together.

At first they were stuttering and nervous about telling them, until Riker got furious with them for stalling. Their words were that: _We love you all no matter what happens after this because we both know the six of you are going to be furious we didn't tell you ever in your lifetime, but we didn't expect Ratliff to show up in our life's ever again. _There was then a _Oh jee thanks _from Ratliff. But also confusion at why they said _we didn't expect Ratliff to show up in our life's ever again._

They looked at them in confusion waiting to tell them why they weren't expecting Ratliff to show up in their life's again. Only for them to say:

_After we had Riker, your mother fell pregnant again. But BEFORE Rydel was born._

That was it... Ross's heart just sunk all the way to his stomach.

_And because we didn't think we could handle two kids we gave HIM up for adoption, and when he moved to L.A. years ago we found him again. That boy is you Ratliff. You are our son that we gave up for adoption after we had Riker and before we had Rydel._

All of a sudden there was an out burst of _your lying, don't lie to us_ from Ross, Riker and Ratliff. They thought it was some silly little prank that they pulled on them. Cause sometimes Mark and Stormie would play good pranks like these. They've done it before, they told Rocky he was adopted and they had him in tears for 15 minutes before he calmed down and told him it was a joke.

But not this time. Stormie and Mark got their children proof.

Ratliff was in fact a Lynch. He was Riker's little brother and Rydel, Rocky, Ryland and _ROSS'S _big brother. Ross and Ratliff then knew what that meant for them. They had to end their relationship for good other wise it would be just wrong, incest and sick. No matter how much they really did love each other.

When they told Riker about them splitting, Riker flew through the roof. Sure Ross and Ratliff were brother's by blood and all that, but Riker's love life failed with Laura seen as though she passed away. He could see the hurt in Ross and Ratliff's eyes when they were told they were blood related. He didn't want anybody else's love life failing.

Riker then got up from where he was sitting. Everybody was out of the house and visiting family in Denver except for Riker. Ross and and Ratliff thought Riker was going nuts. Riker ran upstairs and basically packed all of Ross and Ratliff's things into their bags and suit cases before he ran downstairs and put them at the door. He gave Ratliff the keys to his, Ratliff's, car and told them:

_Riker Ross **Ratliff**_

_Go run. Be together. I don't care where, I don't care if your related I saw the love in your eyes before you guys were told this... My love life went South as soon as Laura died... I don't want the same happening to you two._

_But Riker, we can't... You have no idea how much trouble we could get into. No matter how much we want to._

_I don't care Ross. You know normally I wouldn't do stuff like this cause I think it's wrong... but you two obviously were made for each other... Even if you were made by the same people, but hey-ho. Just go._

**_Riker-_**

_GO. Before Mom, Dad, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland get back and I change my mind. Even though I don't want to!_

**_Well.. What are you going to say to everyone when they realize we've gone missing?_**

_Ratliff! You're not actually agreeing to this... Are you?_

**_Ross, we may be blood related but I don't care! Riker's got a point here. We still do love each other and we can't be together hen we're under the same roof as our real family._**

_But Ratliff-_

**_No buts. I've made up my mind, Riker's right._**

_*sighs; looks at Riker* What are you going to say to everyone?_

_*shrugs* I don't know Ross, but... leave it to me. I've got 1 week till they come back._

_*smiles and hugs Riker* I'm gonna miss you Riker._

_*lets out a small laugh* Don't be stupid we're staying in touch with each other._

After that, Ross and Ratliff ran for it. That was the last time Riker heard and seen of Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff. Well... Ellington Lynch... but they still call him 'Ratliff' and 'Ellington Ratliff'. Ross and Ratliff were going to keep in touch with each other.

But.

As Ratliff was driving, they were heading down towards the Mexico part of America, they drove into a city/town that was known for tornadoes. Unfortunately for them when they were driving through a tornado struck, so Ratliff drove like a crazy man to get out of the town/city. Other people had the same idea to drive and get out of the city they were in.

Then there was a lorry... with oil in it's tanker trailer it was carrying behind. That didn't end well. There was a huge car crash that Ross and Ratliff were involved in, the tanker split open and oil went all over all the cars that crashed. One of the drivers who was involved in the crash was smoking a cigarette with his hand out of the window, so when the car crashed it slipped out of his hand onto the oil. Making the oil light up on fire. All the cars that were in the oils path went BOOM and blew up. Causing people to die. Only a few cars missed the oil by an inch.

Unfortunately for Ross and Ratliff, their car was covered in oil. The oil and fire reached their car... It exploded causing Ross and Ratliff to both die instantly.

After Riker discovered this from a phone call off the police two days later, he cried his eyes out and was crushed. He was wishing that he never persuaded them to run off. Cause now Ross and Ratliff had joined Laura up in the sky.

When their parents, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland came home... They wondered where Ross and Ratliff were. Riker didn't want to tell them just yet. But he exploded with anger. Big time on his parents after they told them all:

_We got a phone call from the hospital about DNA tests... It showed that Ratliff wasn't the right boy. Ratliff is NOT your brother, he is NOT our son... They got the DNA tests mixed up with somebody else's. SO Ratliff is still your friend/best friend/brother from another mother._

That was it. Riker lost it big time with everybody. He went on a rage quit. Eventually he just screamed at them:

_WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US ALL SOONER. ROSS AND RATLIFF WERE SECRETLY DATING BEFORE YOU TOLD US THAT WE WERE ALL RELATED. THEY ENDED THEIR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE THEY BOTH THOUGHT THEY WERE BROTHERS. I TOLD THEM NOT TO BOTHER. JUST TO RUN AND BE HAPPY TOGETHER. I BASICALLY FORCED THEM TO LEAVE THEIR LIFE'S BEHIND IN L.A TO BE HAPPY AWAY FROM THEIR PARENTS. SO NOTHING COULD STOP THEM FROM BEING TOGETHER. AND NOW THEY ARE DEAD. MOM. DAD. RYDEL. ROCKY. RYLAND. ROSS AND RATLIFF ARE DEAD. D-E-A-D. THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH ACCIDENT. A OIL TANKER SPLIT OPEN AND IT WENT ON THEIR CAR. SOMEONE DROPPED A CIGARETTE ON IT AND THEIR CAR EXPLODED. NOW THEY ARE GONE AND DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT._

Everyone's world collapsed before them. Rocky, Ryland and Rydel tried to calm Riker down but it didn't work. Riker punched Rocky in the face, he pushed Ryland to the floor, pinned Rydel against the wall, screamed in her face and then slapped her because she was shouting at him to let her go. He then ran out the house.

That was the last time anybody heard from Riker Anthony Lynch.

Then that was it for everybody. The whole Lynch family basically fell apart after that day.

Riker ended up in Chicago on his own where he started a new life with a girl called Avery. Their love was nothing compared to his and Laura's, but he didn't ever tell her that.

Rocky ended up in New York with a girl called Ciara.

Rydel finally got herself a guy. Dylan. She stayed in California in L.A.

Ryland stayed in L.A too and got himself a girl.

As for R5... After that day...

Nobody heard of R5 again.

Nobody heard of Ross Lynch.

Nobody heard of Ellington Ratliff.

Nobody heard of Riker Lynch.

Nobody heard of Rydel Lynch.

Nobody heard of Rocky Lynch.

Nobody heard of Ryland Lynch.

Nobody heard of Mark and Stormie Lynch.

And nobody rarely heard of Laura Marano, which was the saddest part.

* * *

**Yeah. You all probably hate me now... :L But that's it for "Here Comes Forever" :( I'm sorry!**

**Hope you liked it :L**


End file.
